Drabbles
by Elvenlaughter
Summary: A series of drabbles - each EXACTLY 100 words, several to each chapter.
1. War Drabbles

Disclaimer: See profile

Author's notes: These were written either during a class I took in the Winter of 2007, or else at the Drabble board at Prophecy 2007. I'm posting them here just because I can. I will only leave a note on this one, as it is the first and shortest. They are divided more or less into categories. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

REDEMPTION

Potter was on the ground, gasping as the Dark Lord circled him, taunting and gesturing with the two severed halves of his victim's wand. The other Death Eaters may not have noticed, but Draco knew why it had been done that way: the Dark Lord was afraid. He didn't dare take on Harry armed and healthy. He was a coward.

Draco watched Harry being dragged to his feet. The injured boy fell sideways, directly into Draco, and in that instant Draco knew what he needed to do. He surreptitiously pressed his wand into Harry's hand. "Good luck Potter," he whispered.

* * *

UNFORTUNATE

He couldn't breathe.

The curse coursed through him; liquid fire bloating his veins and straining his arteries.

Every nerve was pulsing, every pore dripped sweat and blood. His teeth cracked as he gritted them together.

Draco Malfoy lay gasping as the pain receded. His mind was numb, but his body was agonizingly aware. His master stared at him with contempt and nudged him disdainfully.

"You have failed me, like your father," he hissed. "That is... unfortunate for you. the Dark Lord is displeased." Voldemort turned away to commend the Potions Master for a job well done, ignoring the dying boy.

* * *

WHAT IS RIGHT, AND WHAT IS EASY

Severus Snape looked at the broken man lying on the ground before him. He could feel the eyes of those he called his fellows, watching him, waiting. He sent a tendril of thought into Dumbledore's mind, looking for guidance in the few seconds he had before he would be forced to make the choice.

Dumbledore's mind was tired, but the old man's voice was still audible as he reached back across space to answer the Potions Master.

"_Severus, you must... it is the only way... courage, my boy..."_

"_I cannot..."_

"_You must!"_

Severus raised his wand. _"Forgive me." _

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

* * *

WAR

"_Avada-_"

"Duck!"

"Run!"

"_Crucio!_"

"NO!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry couldn't see. He'd lost his glasses long ago and he was moving on instinct. Pain didn't matter. Screams didn't matter. All that mattered was Tom. The bastard was right there. Bodies everywhere... he didn't notice them. Harry saw red. Red blood, red eyes, and the red spell he had spent hours preparing for this moment.

Harry thought of all those he'd ever loved. Mum. Dad. Sirius. Ron. Hermione... Ginny. He forced his emotions down his arm and into the stick of wood that quivered in his grip.

"AMOREI MAXIMA!"

And then he fainted.


	2. Angsty Drabbles

A/N: I know the first one isn't really angst, but it didn't fit in either of the other places...

* * *

IF HERMIONE LOVED FRED

Fred was frustrated. The formula for puking pastilles needed to be reworked, but neither of the twins could figure out how to change it. They had searched and searched to no avail.

The bell chimed and Fred turned in surprise to see Hermione Granger sidling past the "closed" sign with a light blush in her cheeks.

She handed him a book with a page marked. "I found it in the library…" she murmured casually before rushing out again.

It wasn't until later that Fred learned she had put off studying for two hours to find the solution to his problem.

* * *

IT'S CALLED "ACCIDENTAL MAGIC"

Harry Potter pushed his wild hair out of his eyes and focused on the tape in his hand. He tried to wrap it around the bridge of his glasses, but it wasn't cooperating. Four times that week Dudley had broken his glasses, and the tape just wasn't holding them together anymore. Harry stared at the pieces in his sweaty hand. Yesterday he had fixed a pencil when he was afraid his aunt would see it. Maybe he could do it again...

He narrowed his eyes and willed the glasses to be whole again.

Nothing.

Maybe he had just imagined it.

* * *

SUMMER BREAK

Harry stretched out on his bed. He'd been back at Privet Drive for... he looked at the clock and groaned. It would be one day in four minutes. The time seemed to be almost as apathetic as he felt, refusing to move at anything other than a snail's pace. But Harry just didn't have the energy to do anything. He had already dealt with his aunt's horrified screeches, his uncle's furious insults and his cousin's pathetic whimpering. He was already exhausted, and he had the rest of the summer to go.

It would be one day in three more minutes.

* * *

A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH

Neville sat on the edge of his chair, wringing his hands in his lap. He hardly noticed his grandmother sitting stiffly by him as the door opened and someone else was ushered into the room. Neville kept his head down as his grandmother spoke, wondering why this only got harder.

He looked up and found her. Her eyes were blue and blank, and her hair hung in dark strings around her wan face. Neville felt his throat catch. He loved her, even if she didn't know him and would not remember his visit.

He licked his lips nervously.

"Hey Mum."

* * *

A PLACE FOR EVERYTHING AND EVERYTHING IN ITS PLACE

Neville shut his bedroom door behind him with a soft click. Today's hospital visit had been complicated by the arrival of some of his friends, and they had seen his parents... and the familiar gift of a gum wrapper. His grandmother told him to throw it out, but she didn't understand. None of them understood. Each one was special; each one was a gift from his mum.

Neville crossed to the wall that was not yet entirely enshrouded by multicolored squares of paper, and examined it carefully. Then he lovingly and painstakingly taped the newest addition into a vacant spot.

* * *

COMFORT

George stared at Fred's grave, reading silently. _Fred Weasley – Still Laughing on the Other Side. _One year after Fred's death, George was as humorless as the day it had happened. But then Harry turned up.

"You don't have to forget him, George."

"I can't laugh without him."

"Then laugh with him. Those we love never truly leave us. He's in you."

Somehow, those words had done more for George than any familial embrace had. Harry had been there. He knew.

George sighed and laid down a single, flesh-colored string. "I guess I'll laugh for both of us now," he whispered.

* * *

INSPIRATION

He was amazing. He could do anything. He could play quidditch, he had amazing reflexes, he was handsome, everybody knew who he was, he had the prettiest red-headed girlfriend ever, and he was MY friend. Me, the chubby, clumsy kid everybody picked on. The one who was horrible at potions, didn't read much, had never had a girlfriend. He picked me. He was my inspiration.

I'll never understand why he stayed with me. I was a coward. I knew it, he knew it, and in the end I had to choose.

I'm sorry James. I was never brave like you.


	3. Humorous Drabbles

FANTASTIC BEASTS

"What d'you suppose those are?" asked Ron.

Harry just shrugged. "Hopefully nothing lethal." Hagrid had really outdone himself this time. What the heck were these things?

There were two of them, about as tall as miniature horses with thick curly white fur and wriggling pink rabbit noses. Their short brown horns looked as if they had just been run into a wall.

Hagrid grinned at his gobsmacked class. "Alrigh', you lot, we've got Miss Lovegood to thank fer today's lesson. She an' her Dad picked these beauties up in Sweden. Say hello to the-" Hermione gasped in disbelief, "Crumple-Horned Snorkacks."

* * *

BEHIND THE SCENES - GRYFFINDOR TOWER

Bopsy the house elf whisked happily around the Gryffindor Common room, her large bat-like ears swiveling around to catch any noise. This was her first independent assignment, and she was positively wriggling with excitement.

She was clearing away an odd-shaped pile on one of the tables when she jumped backwards with a little screech, her pointy face paling around her protruberant eyes. Why were they trying to give Bopsy clothes? Bopsy was on her first assignment! What had she done to deserve this insult? A moment later she was gone, leaving the lumpy hat sitting gloomily where she'd found it.

* * *

MAGICAL MALADIES

It was so warm under all this fur... Hermione hunched down in her chair and wished for the fortieth time that she had double checked her ingredients before she made the potion. How could she have been so STUPID?

Madame Pomfrey swept into the room and raised an eyebrow at the peculiar transfiguration before her. "I don't want to know," she said. She examined Hermione carefully and then began pouring more vile concoctions down her throat. Hermione choked and gagged a few times and a wad of matted hair fell into her hand. She sighed in resignation. Darned Polyjuice Potion.

* * *

ABERCROMBIE AND FILCH

Euan Abercrombie walked nervously down the hallway on the second floor. He was trying to get back to his dorm without anybody stopping him and asking for order forms or discounts or special favors; it wasn't easy being the grandson of one of the most famous entrepeneurs in the clothing market. He had almost reached the door when a hated voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Mr. Abercrombie," it sneered, "out of bed after hours I see?"

Euan froze. "Sorry Mr. Filch."

"We'll let it pass this time, on one condition," said the caretaker. "Mrs Norris' catbed is wearing out..."

* * *

GAMBLING

Fred paced furiously back to his twin who was waiting impatiently at the door of the owlery. "I don't believe it!" he growled, his cheeks growing a familiar shade of Weasley red. "He sent our letter back again! We won the bet fairly, and he won't pay up, the pansy!"

George glanced at the parchment clutched in Fred's hand. "Well then dear brother, I'd say this calls for more drastic measures," he said.

The two boys looked at each other. With identical evil grins, they shook hands.

"Bagman will rue the day he chose to mess with the Weasley twins."

* * *

ANSWERS TO BURNING QUESTIONS

Ron entered the locker rooms with a mission. The rumors were getting unbearable. Not that he really wanted to know what his sister and best mate did when they were alone, but this one question of the tattoo kept haunting him. And how Ginny would have seen it, if it were there. He had to know.

"Harry!" he yelled. "Where are you? I need to ask you something."

"Coming!" Harry came out from the showers drying his hair, and as he let his towel fall Ron gasped. There, across Harry's chest, expression fierce and talons curled, was a Hungarian Horntail.

* * *

THE LONE VOICE

It isn't easy being the lone voice of truth in a closed-minded world. Luna Lovegood had struggled with the world's unmitigated denial of the strange and wonderful since she was a small child and had received a baby womblint. Her friends told her that it was a deformed turtle, but she knew better. She always did.

By the time she got to Hogwarts, she had perfected the ability to take the laughs and snide comments with a smile. After she and her father found the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, they would all understand. For now, she just felt sorry for them all.

* * *

MARAUDER'S REVENGE

She never knew what hit her. One moment she was leaving her classroom, the next she was forced unceremoniously into her animagus form. Now she was racing down the hallways trying to find someone to switch her back, but apparently, someone had let a dog into the building. A very large black dog. And it was chasing her, rounding corners on slippery paws, barking and nipping at her tail. Up ahead Filius opened a door for her, and she whisked past him gratefully. She just barely heard a voice from around the corner:

"Honestly, Padfoot. All this for one detention?"


	4. Requested Drabbles

These drabbles were all requested by friends, who gave me a character and/or a topic when I was feeling bored one day.

* * *

_George angst post-Fred's death_

George couldn't bear running the shop without Fred, but nor could he ever close it. He looked at the dusty shelves stocked with skiving snackboxes and other prank products, the tangible remains of a dead brother. The room felt stale, cryptlike. He shuddered.

"You just need another Weasley." George turned and saw Ron carrying an enormous box in his arms, his back arching under its weight. He was grinning. "I figured, I need a job, you need help. Perfect."

The shadow of a familiar smile twitched around George's mouth. "You do realize, Ronniekins, you've just volunteered as a test subject?"

* * *

_Andromeda Tonks being a grandmother_

It had been many years since she'd held a baby. Long enough for her hair to turn gray, the house to rot, the cabinets to crack and the upholstry to fade.

The little boy in her arms had no idea this house had ever been anything other than what it was now, and in a way that was oddly comforting. To him, all was right. The couch cushions were exactly as they should be, not a mockery of their former elegance.

Teddy sneezed, his hair turning bright red. Andromeda laughed. With the children in this house, some things never changed.

* * *

_Luna Lovegood_

Luna wasn't sure how long she'd been imprisoned at Malfoy Manor, although judging from the number of grumbumblies that had visited her in the shadows, it'd been a while. Grumbumblies were very shy, so she was always careful not to move or make any noise when there was one nearby.

Today, however, she could hear a particularly bold one snuffling about, and she was about to reach out a hand to coax it closer when the door was thrown open and several people were catapaulted in.

"Luna!" came Dean Thomas's astonished voice.

"Oh, Dean," she sighed. "You've frightened him away!"

* * *

_Lavender Brown seventh year_

Hogwarts was falling apart. It was more evident every day, with the Slytherins getting crueler, Snape doing nothing, and the Carrows cursing students at every turn. The teachers were helpless. Protestations would lose them their jobs and the students would have no one left to support them.

Lavender had started carrying her DA coin around in her pocket, finding it a comfort she couldn't explain, a little piece of hope. Dropping her hand to touch the cool metal, she started in surprise when she felt it warming her palm. It was active! Lavender turned and ran towards the seventh floor.

* * *

_Bellatrix Lestrange, post-OotP and pre-DH._

That damn Potter child. He's probably back at school with his feet up, moaning and whining so all of his little friends will come and feed him chocolate on a silver platter.

Ha, I'd like to see the werewolf try touching a silver platter...

He's weak. He can't even cast a decent cruciatus. He did nothing at the Ministry. He was hiding the whole time, filthy half-blood coward. If only the Dark Lord didn't have that rule that only he may kill the boy, I would have had him. I would have killed him myself.

Easy, Bellatrix. There's always Longbottom...


	5. Terminus Drabbles

Here are a series of drabbles I wrote at Terminus, requests from other convention-goers. I especially like the Snape one... I laughed when I saw the request, and continued laughing straight through the writing of the thing. hope you enjoy!

* * *

Rita Skeeter Gets Dressed

She started with the shoes. She always started with the shoes, because most people started with tops, and then struggled to find complementary footwear. Her choices had meaning.

Here, the dragonskin heels – status. Nylons the color of onyx (dirt, some plebeian idiot had said) – svelte, smart, sexy. The green silk jacket was a must, and the matching short pencil skirt – classy. There, the spiked headband, off-centre – danger to critics. The mirror demanded but one more touch: bright red nails and lips, to exude confidence. After all, Rita Skeeter was a journalist, and confidence was key.

* * *

Harry and Ron at a Muggle Playground

"They'll kill themselves!" Ron whispered fiercely to Harry, glaring at the various structures surrounding them.

Harry just laughed. "Relax, Ron, Muggles play here all the time."

"But… the spinning!"

"It's called a merry-go-round. It's harmless."

"If they let go…"

"It's no more dangerous than the broom you bought Hugo."

"That doesn't spin."

"But it's quite fast, and could cause serious injury in a collision."

"Not the same."

Harry sighed. "Just let them play, Ron."

"Fine," Ron huffed. Suddenly his eyes widened, and he yelled, "Rose! Stay away from the spinner!"

He barely heard Harry mutter, "Lest ye become a salad…"

* * *

Snape Becomes a Centaur

It happened quite quickly, with a peculiar tingling sensation running along his spine. The students stood silent, gaping as he transformed, body lengthening, feet curling back into hard black hooves, and the long potion-stained cloak fading to roan. His shirt disappeared, revealing a thin, pale torso and wiry arm muscles. And Merlin's garters, he had a tail, greasy and straight as the hair on his head.

Hermione held a hand over her mouth in shock. It had been her potion that spilled…

"Miss Granger," Snape spoke coolly, arms crossed, a scowl as dark as his eyes scarring his face. "Explain."

* * *

Draco and Ginny Having a Picnic by the Lake

The sun was quite warm on Ginny's neck as she sighed and picked up her pumpkin juice from the checkered blanket. It still perplexed her that Draco Malfoy invited her on a picnic on the school grounds, allowing himself to be seen consorting with a blood traitor. She glanced at him, and saw he was watching her.

"What, Draco?"

"You look uncomfortably hot. Your face is redder than your hair," he said simply, and cocked his head to the side.

Then, "Let me help," he smirked, and a moment later, Ginny shrieked as an ice cube slid down her back.

* * *

Little Severus, Lily, and Petunia – A Fairy Tale

Lily was bouncing, she was so excited. "And then what happened, Sev'rus? Tell me!"

Severus puffed out his chest. "Then there was a battle, and the Mage fought the evil Tranindlore, and there was blood, and the magic blew everything up, 'cept the Mage didn't die, just an eyeball fell out."

"Did he stick it in a pot and cook it?" sneered Petunia, crossing her arms.

"No!" Severus was affronted. "He used his magic to keep it working, and strapped it back on!"

Lily sighed. "You have better fairy tales than us, Sev'rus, 'cause yours are real."

Severus positively glowed.


End file.
